


Bad Decisions

by Otterly



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: /trash/ OCs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Deciding that he needs a release from all the tension built up from lusting after his chem professor, Sam decides to have a little fun with Calvin in a changing room at their local mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took this description from BoneyM  
> Shoutouts to BoneyM
> 
> There's an artist that often hangs out in the /trash/ threads that goes by the name of Labjer, who has a number of Zootopia OCs, one of whom is Calvin, a young, naive college freshman bunny boy who's gay as the day is long but especially gay for his chem teacher. That teacher is Tristan, a bisexual badger grad student. At the end of their character arc (and at the end of the term, when they're no longer teacher and student), they end up dating.
> 
> One of the prominent side characters in this story was Sam, a wonderfully slutty raccoon girl who cheered the two of them on and gave the pair of them a number of nudges to help things work themselves out in the end.
> 
> You can read the entire story at Labjer's tumblr: http://spiffydoodles.tumblr.com/

Sam’s hands were nice and warm on his exposed chest. Her fingers ran through his fur and her claws nearly pressed hard enough to make scratches. He would be a liar to say that he didn’t enjoy it, at least on some level.

Guns and Rodents blared from the speakers in the front. The three mirrors in front of them were clean, and soft carpet spread out underneath their feet. The bench built into the wall was big enough for someone to sleep on. The whole layout of the place was practically built for two people, and it was the reason why the Culture Cat changing rooms were among the premier spots for public sex in the Slothridge Mall.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against her as sharp teeth grazed his neck softly. One of her hands left his chest, moving up to his ear and bending it forward. A cold nose pressed up against his neck. She took a nice huff of his scent. “You smell great, Calvin.”

“Thanks.” he replied, at a loss for any other words.

Her breath was warm from all the shots, and his was likely the same. Dress up at the mall wasn’t exactly an odd activity for them to do, but it would be a lie to say that they ever did it sober. On most nights Calvin would ask to stop after a few outfits, but today Sam’s fashion choices seemed to flawlessly harmonize with his modesty’s limits. They had been at it for over an hour now. Things he had never imagined himself wearing were thrown onto him like a lingerie model’s laundry basket and–for once–he actually liked how they looked on him.

An unbuttoned black shirt and lacy panties adorned his slim, curvaceous body. The rather simple choice in clothing only accentuated his natural assets. He smiled at himself, turning a little to admire his butt. Sam watched him excitedly. The rabbit was a perfect blend of casual cuteness and sensuality.

She definitely, absolutely, undeniably, had to get a taste.

“So, uh, want me to rub you out?” she asked. The usual playfulness in her voice was tinged with the warm haze that came with an increased libido, and the hand on his chest wandered lower, gliding past his navel and stopping to fiddle with the waistband of his panties. She had only propositioned him once before, but that was when they were both sober and Calvin wasn’t in a sexy outfit. He declined.

Calvin scoffed. “Sam, I–“ but his own thoughts interrupted him. He was gay. A perfect six on the kinsey scale. A man’s penis inside of him was on his top five list of favorite ways to spend a weekend. So why would he say anything but no?

He fidgeted in place. Honestly, he was a little curious. Or drunk. Or curious. No. Drunk and curious. Maybe just drunk. He opened his mouth to respond, but Sam interrupted him before he could say anything.

“Tell you what: give me three minutes. If I can’t get you to enjoy my stellar handjob abilities by then, I’ll never mention it again.” The hand playing with his ear let go, moving to join its other half at his privates.

Calvin’s head felt light and heavy at the same time. He took a minute to ponder. It wasn’t like anything could happen, right? Sure, maybe he’d pop a boner or something but he wouldn’t get off. Sam wasn’t a guy. She was definitely no Tristan.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “Why not?”

He didn’t see her grin, but he sure as hell felt it.

“Close your eyes and keep em closed.” she whispered as she pulled his panties down, completely exposing his body. The sight made her lick her lips. Calvin was pretty hung for a rabbit, and it was evident even when he was soft.

“S-shouldn’t we go somewhere else? Everyone can hear.”

“Nah. If anyone hears, they’ll pretend not to. Any plain ol’ deviant such as myself knows what these changing rooms are really for.”

“I don’t think your brand of deviant can be described as plain.”

“That’s enough talking for now, fuzzy bunny.” She grasped his member and he felt her gently working his length. A feeling of pleasantness overtook him, but the eroticism that usually came with the act didn’t appear. Just as he predicted.

Despite her affectations, a minute passed and he was barely halfway there. It was more than a little awkward. He opened his eyes, worried that she was getting frustrated, but found nothing of the sort. Her eyes were closed as well, and she looked calm. Way too calm. She definitely had a plan or something--

Sam smiled, as if she could see him behind her eyelids. “Close your eyes.”

Embarrassed at his being caught, he did so.

She continued talking. “You’re probably like, way into butt stuff, right?”

His ears twitched, annoyed at her crudeness. “Sam...”

“Okay, okay.” her technique changed, opting for long strokes on the underside of his length. “Lets try this. What do you usually think about when you’re alone, playing with yourself in your bed?”

“What?”

He was nice and warm in her hands. Her stroking continued as she rattled off. “Say that you come home from a party without getting laid. You’re horny, and lonely, and drunk off that cute little tail of yours. Naturally, you strip off your pants and jack it like there’s no tomorrow. But you’d probably cut off your hand for a chance for that special someone to to be the one touching you instead. For your chem prof to be the lucky badger fucking you silly. Am I right, or am I right?”

Sam felt a throb in her hand. She wagered that if she opened her eyes right now she would see Calvin gritting his teeth, trying his best not to get hard. She reined in a small laugh before returning to her monologue. Her voice dropped low as she purred lustily into his ear. “I bet you’re a damn pervert when it comes to him. No judgement though. Have you seen him in basketball shorts? Because I have. He’s fucking huge.” She snickered. “Thank god for freeballing, am I right? You’re delusional if you think you can wiggle your tiny little butt all the way down that thing.”

It was a lie, but believable and vivid enough that Calvin’s member began to harden. Her strokes quickened with his growth, and her filthy whispers resumed. “You’re probably some kind of scent freak, yeah? All cock tastes more or less the same, but the smell that you get when your nose is up against him? That’s special. That’s all him. You can cum just thinking about it, can’t you? Breathing in all of that badger musk, letting it fill your lungs, marking your insides. I wonder how much you’d pay me for a piece of his stolen briefs? And they are briefs, by the way. Not to imply that you don’t already know that from ogling at him in the changing rooms before Judo.”

Calvin shuddered shamefully. The raccoon was right on the money. Everything from his clandestine imaginings of Tristan’s cock all the way down to his fondness for scentplay. He quivered in her hand, delirious with need.

“You’re so cute.” Sam whispered into his ear. “I’ll bet that you didn’t think you would even get hard.”

“That’s…that’s true.” he replied, hanging his head.

She released her grip, delicately running her fingertips down the length of his penis.

The slightly ticklish sensation surprised Calvin, and he barely contained a yelp. He nearly opened his eyes, but this was Sam’s game, and he agreed to play it. Now he just had to face the consequences.

“And my educated guesses?”

“You were right.”

Her first reflex was to pump her fists in the air for celebration, but she was in the middle of a handjob. Instead she settled for a small cheer and continued with her teasing.

The deprivation of his sight increased his sensitivity to other stimuli, including his sense of touch. Sam’s feather light fingertips felt like tiny embers of warmth across his member, making him groan in an even mix of frustration and pleasure.

She opened her eyes. The sight in front of her was, in her opinion, better than that time Lionheart’s nudes leaked. She had Calvin right where she wanted him. All she had to do was go in for the kill.

“As much as I’d like to tease you until you jizz in my hands,” She retook her grip, feeling a twinge of amusement at the rabbit’s immediate buck in response. “I have something a little more generous planned.”

“How exciting.” Calvin replied sardonically.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Uh–“

“Do you?”

“Well…” Sam accelerated her pumping, making him moan in approval. “Yes! Yes. I do.”

“Wonderful! All you have to do is say your badger’s name.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me, fluff.” Her strokes slowed drastically, starving Calvin of his impending release. “Say his name and you’ll get to cum.”

His heartbeat pounded loudly throughout his massive ears. He doubted that she was going to let up on this. He spoke, tone wavering with Sam’s ministrations. “T-Tristan.”

“See, was that so hard?” she said, doubling her speed. She bit into his neck before taking another whiff of him. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

It did feel good. Calvin moaned the name once more in response, arching his back and bucking into Sam’s crafty hands as they pet his aching length.

“I just want to help you out, Cal. Isn’t that what friends do? No bullshit here. No secrets. Just you.”

“Mmm, god, yes.” He spoke breathily. He decided that he was too quick to judge her offer, earlier.  
  
Maybe, if he imagined hard enough, Sam wouldn’t even be the one touching him. He felt bad, but it was what she wanted, right? To help him destress?

Make a fantasy come true?

His eyes were already closed, which helped a lot. He focused, memories and thoughts building a dream from the ground up. He focused until his focus was there no longer, and then his mind ran away in time with the hands that stroked him.

A pair of lips began to pepper neck with kisses. Tristan’s lips. Calvin groaned loudly, leaning back into the badger as he did what he wanted with his body. The hand working his cock started to change speed every so often, working in intervals of aggressive pumps and switching to slower fondling. Another hand played idly with his balls. He whimpered as Tristan’s kisses turned to bites, wanting nothing more than the scary predator to claim his prey, to teach this dumb hick bunny just who he belonged to. He could feel his climax approaching as he mewled Tristan’s name repeatedly. “O-Oh my god! Oh fuck, Tristan please please please!”

The bites and the kisses stopped. As did the speed that his member was being pumped with. Calvin whined unintelligibly as his orgasm faded away, bucking desperately into Sam’s hand, but nothing could be done.

Movement sounded from behind. Cold liquid was poured onto one of his cheeks, streaming down to the back of his knee. A warm, velvety tongue came to the rescue, dragging itself up Calvin’s leg to the middle of his butt cheek, where the stream of what he presumed to be alcohol began. The licking didn’t stop there, however. The tongue—Tristan’s tongue—he reminded himself, started again at the base of his balls. Slowly but surely it lapped at his delicate orbs before moving onto his taint, finally ending up at his tight, virgin hole.

He shuddered at first. The feeling of the wet appendage exploring him was relatively new, and completely different from any toys he had used before, but with every lick came a sense of familiarity, and the alien sensation slowly grew into a pleasurable one. Beginning to actually enjoy it, he placed one hand on the wall and one at the back of Tristan’s head, bending over and allowing the badger easier access.

The hand that had been grasping his still hard cock went back to work, jerking him for all he was worth. The tongue inside of him grew bolder with every moment, plunging deeper and deeper with the added means of admittance. Calvin gasped at the double whammy of sensations, twitching against the wall. He fell into a groove, quickly thrusting into Sam’s hand and rolling his hips backward to get his tongue farther into him.

* * *

  
Sam herself wasn’t faring much better. Her movements were frantic and jerky, and every other instant was filled with her moans. Her panties were positively drenched. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t self inserting back when she was guessing at Calvin’s fantasies. He wasn’t the only scent freak in the room, and the musk her snout was picking up was driving her wild. She picked her pace up, determined to finally drive him over the edge.

Calvin’s response was immediate. One hand grabbing Sam’s head pushed her harder against him, and the other collapsed against the wall. He leaned his head against his forearm, eyes still shut tight, crying out near incoherent pleas for Tristan to go faster, to let him finally let him cum because he was a good little rabbit and he would do anything for him. His cock pulsed every other second, a hair’s length away from orgasm. He could barely breathe, practically yelling out his pleasure for the rest of the mall to hear. It was a miracle that someone hadn’t knocked on the changing room door yet.

Sam felt guilty about stopping again, but she did. She let go of his penis and ceased her licking, drawing back. A thick string of saliva still connecting her mouth to his hole, she cried aloud. “Turn around! I need you to cum on me.”

The voice wasn’t Tristan’s, but Calvin no longer cared. He did as she commanded, and almost immediately found himself being furiously jerked off once again. Thankfully the heat hadn’t completely died. He let out a strained moan as he felt the fire rise in his groin, building up until—

Calvin opened his eyes just in time to see the money shot. His cock pulsed over and over, shooting several thick ropes of cum into Sam’s mouth and painting over the middle of her face. He twitched, orgasm refusing to stop despite the lack of ammo, standing helpless in the raccoon’s grasp for another minute before collapsing completely against the wall.

Not like she noticed. Her fingers had found her entrance as soon as Calvin turned around, and she was sensitive enough to have rubbed herself into a quick and dirty climax as soon as the first spurt of cum marked her. She fell onto the ground in an exhausted, twitching pile of limbs.

Each needed a long while to recuperate. Sam estimated 10 minutes, judging by the amount of songs that had started and finished playing over the store speakers. Calvin helped her to her feet when she was ready. She brushed her headfur back, stretching her body upwards at the same time. “That was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” she squeaked happily, then cleared her throat. “I mean, I knew it would be, obviously. But you thought it was nice?” Her gaze flicked between the wall and his eyes, searching for the truth but scared of actually finding it.

Calvin simply nodded. “Yeah.” His cheeks were flushed and the heat radiating out from them only made him more embarrassed. “I’m sorry if I got a little enthusiastic. Or weird.”

Sam giggled and looped an arm around his. “I guess ‘enthusiastic’ is one way to put it.” she teased. “I’m just glad that I got to help you live out your dreams.”

“If only it could have been longer…” he mused.

She snickered at him. “You’re the one who came too quick!”

“How dare you!” Calvin said, faking indignation..

They smiled at each other, and from the way they were both leaning in, he thought they were going to kiss, but Sam simply touched noses with him. The gesture surprised him. It was intimate. Almost too intimate, which was ironic because not minutes earlier they were having sex.

But he wasn’t complaining. Perhaps it was the afterglow talking, but enjoying the moment with Sam like this just felt right.

Eventually the moment grew awkward, and the raccoon had to break eye contact. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Well, I guess we’ll have to try for longer next time.”

“Next time?” he asked, eyes wide. He hadn’t considered the possibility, but all of a sudden it sounded just fine to him. What they had just done was filthy, and self indulgent, and unhealthy, but it felt good. There was a relief, a sort of release (in more ways than one) that came with something like this. Calvin kissed Sam’s cheek, making her giggle. “Yeah, a next time sounds great.”

They promptly changed him out of his outfit, bought the outfit, and decided that they would grab some pizza before returning home. He barely even flinched when the sales rep at the front of the store gave him a knowing grin, instead bashfully smiling back. He felt as if the raccoon on his arm had opened up a whole other world to explore, and they had grown closer as friends because of it. He didn't know if this would become a regular thing or not, but all he knew was that he wanted more, and Sam was definitely willing to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in Only Mostly by BoneyM  
> Please check it out, it's written by BoneyM  
> BoneyM  
> BoneyM
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7865665/chapters/17962273


End file.
